Tony: The Clock Prince
by Darkchild410
Summary: This is Chapter 1 of the start of how Lisa is living in a house with three of her friends and guardian and then receives a letter from a person she thought she never met. Will she see and or perhaps love him? This is a strange invite. This story features the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared puppets but they are all humanized. I don't own any characters except for Lisa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Strange invite

Tony

Chapter 1

Strange invite

This is my story of how i met a mad man named Tony; But before i move on my name is Lisa, and i was born in Puppet Town and is now currently living with my friends Manny, Harry and Robin and they are very protective of me. They too heard about Tony whom seems to be addicted to clocks and knows everything about time. There is however a brief secret i would like to share to the gang. I do have a crush on Tony. Tony is like a breath of fresh air, his hair is black with a hint of yellow underneath, his face is blue with red eyes, on his nose is like someone drew a minute hand and a hour hand on his nose. Tony is a very clean cut man. His trench coat reminds me of the Jokers. But this man, something about his voice is just appealing. I had always wanted to meet him. Manny came up to me to ask about Harry's where abouts. Funny thing is he did leave a note on the front doors knob stating that he went to the market. Also Robin left to go find him some food, it's like everyone always leave us here at home with nothing. Of course Harry and Robin are the oldest. Would it be nice if they told us where they were going ? " I'm really hungry. " Robin moaned.

" I know i'm starving. Manny!? Lisa!?" We ran like down the stairs like we were children once more. I guess Robin and Harry met up at the food place and it was so thoughtful of them to think about us. We ate burgers and french fries and who can forget about the milkshake? while we were eating together like a family, we jumped to a thud of someone knocking on the door. I was nervous of whom it might be. Robin got up and answerd the door. " Yes? " Robin was staring at the letter delivery man in such an confused way. " Are you Robin? "

" Ye..yeah. "

" I have a letter to deliver to you by someone of the name Tony The Clock?" Robin looked back at me, his face seemed to turn into a shameful emotion, as if i did something wrong. He did take the letter. as the man said thanks, Robin closed the door. " Who could that be? " Harry asked.

" A letter for Lisa." How does he know? Thats a mystery. I know he heard my name before becuase he befriended with Manny and Harry. Robin was never to shabby about the person. I took the letter, it was a little scary with all of them staring at every motion i did to take the letter. Robin's eyes says it all. He too knew about him. The others were not so frighten as Robin was. I opened the letter.

_Dear Lisa, _

_You are invited to my Stop Watch party. Bring a watch with you. Remember tardyness is a waste of time. The time of the party starts at six o'l clock. No body else are invited in your house hold. My time is precious and i HATE lateness. Behind this letter should include a timer that is now ticking. The party starts tonight. Can't wait to see you. Thanks to you for inviting me at a tea party. But i guess we never got to tell each others name. I know you from a close friend of yours from that lousy gang. His name is Manny. ==-[_

_ Sincerly, _

_ Tony Tik Toc _

_ Tony _

" What the matter short cake ? " Harry asked. Robin didn't even bother to stick around for the news.

" Um...Tony invited me to his clock party. He stated that you all should stay and i shoud go with a watch on my wrist."

" You could always borrow Manny's watch. "

" why me? "

" yea. please Manny. "

" I supposed. " He rolled his eyes as he undid the strap to his watch.

" Uhg! do we have to let you go to this party!?" Robin yelled.

" I think she'll have fun. Right Manny? " Harry asked in excitment.

" hmm... i guess she should be..." I cut him off.

" I'm going. i cant back out of this. If someone invited you somewhere you go. I feel bad. I feel bad if i didn't go. He wrote me a invite to attend his party. "

" What time ?" Asked Robin with his arms folded. Then i answerd.

" Six. "

" Well... you better get going. It is however five now. " Thank god they let me go, I wouldn't know what to say to Tony if they didn't let me go.


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Tony

Chapter 2

The Party

When i was done getting dressed. The three friends came up stairs and checked my dress out. " P..P...perfect Lisa." Manny complimented. I cursy to him.

" whoah thank you. Very kind of you to say that. Now Robin and Harry?" They looked at my dress with wide eyes.

" Wonderful." They both said.

" Now Harry, Rob and Manny i will be back around ten-ish if thats okay with you all?"

" Yea. sure." Robin said. While the rest nodded their heads. I smiled at them and they gave me a hug. I thought about the time that Tony said his party starts. I ran off down stairs with my hand bag by my side. Thank god my dress was knee length so i wont have to pick up the skirt just to run down and out the door. Besides the man lives three blocks. While walking i took the inventation out of my hand bag and put it in my left hand. When i finally reached his place it was six already. I knew it. I felt really nervous and anxious to meet him. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A lady in a white mermaid dress opened the door. " Tony's guess... right of course you are. he he. Tony!? Tony!? guess. " She looked at me like i was a homeless girl walking into a party. As i came in, the room was filled with people talking, dancing and chatting about all the clocks in his house. I walked around trying to find the host. " uh..um. Miss are you looking for me? "

" oh! um.. hi. I'm Lisa and you must be..? "

" Tony"

" It's nice to meet you Tony. "

" It's a pleasure to meet you too. You do look beautiful like an angel above."

" Thank you. "

" Your quite welcome. Oh if you want.. there is however some drinks over by those clocks and food too." I nodded and he walked away. My face was really warm and i knew it, there was something odd with this man. He is a clock, he also has clocks all over the house. Good thing the crowd muffled the ticking sound. Oh he also has a picture of his grandfather whom i beleived taught him how to use and fix clocks. There were two grandfather clocks standing up tall side by side. There were also chipped wood on one of the clocks on the wall. A coo-coo clock was yet to be found through out this ticking party, that was only until i looked up at the wall behind me. Everyone were dancing to jazz music and it seems we were orderd to wear some kind of watch on our wrist. I decided to barrows Manny's. The damn thing barley ticks. Also the hall to the main entrance were filled with balloons.. gold and blue balloons. One of them popped and scared the heck out of a crowd whom were chatting. Tony came by to see what was the loud sound. " Balloons are not aloud to any of my party's anymore! " He joked. The people chuckled. I just glanced at his blue skin. Wierd he matches the theme. As Tony picked up the pieces i decided to walk over to him. " Need help? "

" I have everything under control." He smirked. I blushed a little. The handsome gental men was just so good at using manners for his young age. I'm not saying that i'm young. But he was like a prince from a fairytale. The music stopped suddenly and everyone freezed were they were at. A women was dressed in shimering gold dress. She looked like a celberity going to a grammy. She held a glass of cider above her. " Um.. i like to toast in dedication towards this party Tony had hosted for us, I would like to say thank you Tony my grandson.. You mean the world to me and thank you for inviting me to this glourious party. No time wasted. he he he ha ha. So i just really want to say thank you for being a helper and thank you for hosting a party for everyone. Yes.. even though we have a thousand clocks in the room i think we can managed. Tony come give grandma a hug." Tony went up there and hugged his grandmother. Wow! didn't see that coming. " To make it count! " Tony yelled. Then the crowd cheered too. " To make it count!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Then the music started again. Tony glanced at me as i had my arms folded. " Incase your ever wondering what might a clock say to a women with such a classy feel. I would say Tic Toc Tic Toc." He chuckled. But i didn't get his silly joke.

" You look great Tony. For a clock."

" Thank you. "

" Nice clock over there. "

" Grandfather clocks are spectactcular. Arn't they? "

" Yes. "

" Just the ticking at night and the constant ringing of the chimes brings music to my ears. "

" Oh well i couldn't handle the annoying sounds."

" ah. well then..." Then he turned around in surprise when one of the biggest clocks in his house rung at the strike of 10pm everyone looked up as well and clapped for the musical chimes. I knew it was over. The party was awsome and quite fun for a local neighbor whom just lives next door. Tony took everyone to the front door. Strange smell from perfumes and other odors went through the air of the hall way. Tony's house was big, alot bigger than most houses. Maybe it's just the foyer. And yet a person from the party took home a little clock. Not on Tony's watch. This man wont let any clocks be stolen, touched nor held by anyone without his permission. The clock family runs deep. Deeper than i could imagen. But the party was the most craziest yet awsome party i had ever been invited too. I hope Manny, Harry and Robin are not upset with me for staying long. I was the last one out. " I had a great time and it was very nice to meet you." I blushed a little.

" Yes. Your welcome." He bowed to me with one hand behind his back and the other in front. I couldn't help but smile. Those rosey cheekes are happening again. As i left the house i turned back to only see him looking at me. It was strange because he looked as if something bothered him. Tony's eyes grew dark and evil and his charming smile turned sinister. I was scared but yet sceptical about what he might be thinking when watching me walk. I did turn around so i couldn't see his face. Then i heard the door locked. How could a charming young man who is a clock himself could just turn so cold in a second. I was worried. Maybe that's why Robin doesn't want me to go attend his party. What he did was so wicked in the past. Manny suffered the most out of all of them. Or could it be... perhaps Harry likes me? Robin noticed but it seems Harry never even cared. I knew what was in store once i got to Tony's place. I kept walking until i reached the house of the three friends. I still feel so weird and uneasy to even think about what was going to happen next. Soon as i stopped at the door. I took out my keys to the house, Manny unlocked the door for me anyway. He's so nice. Harry was sitting watching his favorite show and Manny was helping Robin paint a wall in the kitchen. " How was the party?" asked Harry. I swallowed and spoke. " Um.. It was nice but i...i... nevermind." I walked away and Harry shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't cared. I undid Mannys watch from my wrist and put it on the table. I went upstairs before anyone could ask me more questions. Soon as i got to my bed room i opened the door, took off my heals, undid my hair tie and lyed down on my back on the bed. I day dreamed for a minute thinking about Tony. I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 A Seductive Nightmare

Tony

Chapter 3

A

Seductive

Nightmare

I was in bed for the most part of the night until something strange happen in my sleep. A dream and a nightmare. But mostly it was a nightmare of someone or something. I couldn't figuer out the story my brain was preparing for me. Manny, Harry and I were bunched up in one bed. Manny was asleep as well and Harry was up watching a repeat of his favorite shows. I turned over not even noticing i was on Harry's warm chest. But he did however layed down where my other pillow i lay on was at. So i slept my way through the night without a sudden sound. Little did i know i can hear Harry's heart beat. But still i was in deep sleep. The thoughts came clear Tony did invite me to his party, i had a good time though..but it was not it. I couldn't bare what was in store. My dream was supposed to be me and Tony dancing in a big ball room. Instead my dream turned into something worse. I dreamed of Tony being a vampire. Dont ask why i dont know the reason. We were walking through a thick cloud of smoke, when it disappeared Tony used his vampire powers to rush me over to the bed. I felt him undressing me fast as lightining. He had on a robe though so no need for me to undress him. I did not know what i had on it was too dark to see. I lyed down and next thing you know...Tony's icey cold hands running up my thighs. I was shivering by the cold touch. Then he opened my legs, bend his head down and started to lick me down there. I moaned a little and tugged onto his head. He looked up with a seductive look. He then stopped and headed up to my belly and up towards my breasts. I tried to breath but it was so hard to. I wasn't going to show him my fear. Tony meet my eyes and smiled in a seductive way. He went up to match his lips with mine. We kissed. French style. I felt his toung in my mouth then as we kissed passionatly Tony had bitten my toung, i felt him sucking blood from my mouth as some dripped from the corners on to the sheets. I struggled to get him off but he was too strong. He kept bitting me. I finally got him off. When i was making my way off the bed; Tony grabbed me by the neck. I couldn't breathe. He undid his robe and opened my legs again. I felt his member go inside me. Next he was thrusting slow at first and thrusted faster. I moaned with pleasure he liked so much he just had to keep going with me on top of him. I tried to get off of him, But Tony pulled me over for another round. " NO! " I yelled. Tony kept pulling me on him. His eyes were really red. I was terrified. I took my fist and with all my strength I tried punching him. I fell off the bed and grabbed the sheets off of him and i ran. My mouth was hurting so bad i couldn't bare it. I felt very weak to the point i fell down on my knees. Everything was so blurry i could not even see Tony. My eyes were twitching and i felt someone shaking me. Then my sleep got lighter and lighter. I opened my eyes and it was Harry waking me up. " Wake Up! Lisa!? Are you okay?" I looked up at Harry and smiled. I looked over at Manny and he was standing by the corner of the room in surprised. " What time is it?" Harry's voice changed into Tony's voice. " It's 5am. You had a nightmare. " Thats when i really sat up breathing heavey by the startling sound of Tony's voice. " What?" i asked in disbelief. Harry repeated him self. " It's 5am. Lisa. You had a nightmare and i woke you up becuase you were punching my chest. " I scratched my head and wiped away my messy hair. " Are you alright guys?" asked Robin as he entered the room. " Um.. Yea. I just had a nightmare about Tony. It was weird and so strange. I know he's a clock but he was like a vampire clock or something." They looked at me in a blank stare. " I make you some tea. Ginger or regular? " Robin asked. " Ginger." i answered with a smile. I then giggled to myself a little. " You guys think im nuts?" "NO." Both replied. I nodded while i was thinking to myself. I then spoke. " The nightmare was seductive for the most part then it got stranger. Thank you for waking me up. " Then Harry spoke. " No darling, it was more than seductive...were you being killed or turned into an aging person like manny? or Did he make you stare into a mirror?" I smiled at him. " No. But he was a vampire...uhg...i can't get him out of my head. His voice when he spoke at the party was like prince charming out of a Disney movie or something. When you woke me up i heard his voice loud and clear when i asked what time was it. And it was you. You didn't change your voice did you? No... it couldn't be you. Maybe i'm going insane. Tony is so seductive to me, his appearence gives off a charming feel. And his hair was slick back with a yellow streak in the mix. His outfit... gosh his outfit was a suite with stars kind of like a galaxy, he wore a yellow sash on the right side. His eyes were dark blue. Harry you should of came to the party. He's so handsome. Yet he's..." Harry cut me off. " A Clock."

" Yes a clock indeed." Robin said while coming in with my tea. " Thank you." " Manny your welcome to sleep in my room too if you like while Harry and Lisa sleep together as well." " Oh no. um... Manny your young you can sleep on the floor in here. " I told. " Why don't we just keep Manny in Robins room and me and you together. Dont worry we are not doing anything sexual." " i understand that but every child could have a room to his or her self." Manny finally spoke. " I dont mind. I sleep on the floor in Robins room so he could have his bed to himself. I do have school today so were not going to be fussy about this. " I sighed. " It does not matter. " Manny took his stuff and hustled to the bed room along with Robin. " Good night Manny and robin. " I replied. Harry closed the door behind me after he entered the room. I turned around to look at him. I notice he was putting something in his robe. " Night Lisa. " He took off his robe and lyed back down.

" Night. " i replied. I turned off the light and the room was pitch black with a little bit of dawn light. I snucked over to Harry's robe. and try to see what was in there. I found it. It felt like a paper. Could this be a letter? " Lisa?" I was startled. " yes?" " Going back to bed?" " Oh um yes." I kept the letter to my self so that way he thinks someone stole it. I went back to bed and lyed there silently until morning. I couldn't sleep at all. The letter was crumbled under my hands. I looked over and saw Harry's bare chest. He was so handsome. But i really like Tony. I could not help the fact to see what Harry looks like under the red sweater. I smiled. But i bit my lip into thinking am i crushing over two handsome men? If so it still becomes a mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony

Chapter 4

Love Letters

I woke up around 12 noon. Harry was already downstairs eating brunch with Manny. Robin came in to tell me that brunch for me was already on the table. "Brunch is on the table and Harry is here to keep you and Manny Company because I have to leave."

"Where too?" I moaned.

"To another part of town, I'm visiting my family." My thoughts were processing in my mind of how I was going to have fun and hangout on my own with the other two. Harry in fact didn't know about the letter that I kept from him. I think he wrote to me. I stood up out of bed, made the sheets and put my long hair in a bun. As I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I decided to read the letter. I bit my lip like I was about to open a present. My god. It is a letter. To me!

_Dear Lisa, _

_ I really like you and I have a hard time telling you face to face. I told Robin that you shouldn't go to Tony's party. I begged Manny not to give you his watch. I don't know what you see in him. But I see you as a beautiful women who holds her own. You are very special to me. So I wanted you to take the time to read this letter and give me a feedback of what you think of me. Maybe we could work something out. By the way I'm not some lazy, tall red guy on the streets of Puppet Town. You do know that you're the only girl that I like. Tony is EVIL he holds something very powerful. He's a clock that will take you a part and change your appearance. He'll take you placing like his sister's house. Her name is Paige by the way. They are both insane. Please don't go with him. I'm not the one who will beg. But I love you a lot. Don't let his good looks and charming smile get to you. _

_~ love Harry _

I closed the letter up and put it back in my chest. I rushed brushing my teeth because I was dying to get down stairs to eat. When I was done, I walked over to the stairs to go down for brunch. "Lisa!?" It was Harry. I hurried to the table.

"Morning Manny and Ha..." I stopped talking because Harry was looking for something.

"I can't find the letter I wanted to present to you." Manny looked under the table.

"It's not under the table Manny! It was in my..." I cut him off.

"It's in my chest with me Harry. I'm sorry. "I took it out and I gave him the letter.

"You read it?"

"Yes." I bowed my head.

"Don't be ashamed." Harry got up to give me a hug. I really didn't want to read the letter but he really means it. Harry does like me a lot. The door bell rung.

"Who is that at the door?" Harry asked. I shrugged my shoulders, stood up and headed to the door. I opened the door. It was him. Tony. I motioned him to come on in.

"Thank you, Hello Harry imp Tony." Harry stood up and Manny look surprised.

"I know who you are." Harry rolled his eyes and sat back down. They really don't like each other. Harry kept eating and coloring with Manny. Tony tried to wave at Manny, but Manny didn't see him. "Can I get you a drink a snack?" I was scared to ask.

"No thank you. May I sit by you?" His voice was so deep and it was just too much for me to handle. Every moment he spoke to me was like a moment I needed to be silenced at once before I could say anything else. Tony always gave me that nasty butterfly feel. I hate it. The whole thing was like acting in front of millions on stage. I wanted to throw up but I didn't know when to do so. His unique walk and clothes gave me a breath of fresh air. I was in a nervous mood that couldn't be stopped. I don't want him to sit next to me because I wouldn't even dare to speak to Harry in front of him. I changed from a normal person to this shy girl who couldn't utter a word. The table was so silence with only Tony sneaking a piece of my pancake, I really felt scared to utter a word to him. I didn't mind him eating it. Or unless I think I did. "You like them." I asked.

Tony whispered. "Yes. Who makes them? "

"Robin." Manny finally broke the quiet table.

"It taste so good. I think I could have me another one." I giggled. The way Tony looked at me was the same look he gave me at the party.

"Harry!?" Harry put his head up fast like a bunny. Tony finally got his attention.

"You are eating your food right?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I am. Oh and Lisa the letter."

"For me!?" Tony yelled like he won a prize.

"No. It's for me, Harry gave me a letter." Tony's eyes widen then it got silent again. All we could hear was chimes of the clock that Robin got from the thrift shop.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To visit Lisa of course. Pardon me. But is that a clock I hear? "He asked. He was looking at the kitchen area. As if he knew where it was coming from. I stared at Harry, begging for attention.

"Hmm. I must see that clock." Harry popped his head up.

"No!" Harry shouted. I looked at him wide eyes.

"Harry!?" I always felt obligated to say his name out loud.

"What?" He's such a smart ass.

"Ha. Ha. He doesn't need to show me the clock." Tony said. Then he looked back at Harry.

"I…wasn't going to show the clock Tony." Harry was finishing up his food.

"Well Lisa you can." Tony replied.

"Okay. Um follow me Tony." Ugh I really never wanted him to follow me. Or did I? We walked to the kitchen and only I knew where the chimes were ringing. Tony's eyes were wondering around the room glancing at the pictures of the gang. Then we stopped so suddenly. Harry and Manny was still sitting and eating. As soon we stopped at the kitchen I pointed to the clock. He was really fascinated by the clock on the wall. The ticking was pleasing and the chimes were amusing to him. Every moment he gets he wants to stay and wait to listen to it again. I wanted to speak but I was filled up with a nervous feeling. "Like It?" I hesitated to ask. He looked at me and nodded.

"The gold furnishings on this piece is amazing. How about you guys can pay me to fix and keep up with the maintenance of this clock." He stared at me; waiting for an answer.

"Um…Well I have to think about it. Maybe you could talk to Robin whenever he comes back."

"Oh I don't want to over stay my welcome." He scooted closer to me. I couldn't help but show him that I am being very respectful and honest to him. His eyes are intimidating to look into. I was really scared but yet excited to see where this is going to. I spoke. "Oh um… you don't have to go back."

"You don't want me to go?"

"No…I mean yes…No. I…I don't know." He turned to face me. His head was leaned in even more to my face.

"Tony?" His hand wrapped around my back and then I stood on my tippy toes. I raised my eyes up slowly to meet his again. He pulled in closer, I went in closer and his lips meet up with mine. I heard something stomping. And I looked up it was Harry. We stopped so suddenly. "I knew it." Harry said.

"Harry I'm." He left the scene. Tony held my hand through the whole moment. I turned back at Tony. "I'm sorry."

"NO! It's not your fault Lisa." I stared into space at his beaming blue eyes. Then my next plan was to leave.

"By the way Tony the love letter was for me. And yes Harry is in love with me. But he has to understand that I saw you first and I like you. I mean I really love…."

"Love me. Take me if you want. You showed me how much you enjoyed my party and when I first met you I thought you were perfect. Don't listen to them I am not a bad clock. Well…guy. I am not a bad guy. Lisa….listen stay with me and I will prove everything of how much I love you."

"I'm packing my clothes."

"So you're staying?"

"Yes. One night only." I could not take it. So I stormed out of the kitchen to get my things. I ran up the steps. Almost tripping over my long satin robe. My mind was racing with questions. I couldn't erase what just happened. Maybe Tony was right. Human puppets give everyone in Puppet Town a bad name. Harry met me up stairs.

"You're leaving now. Robin is not even back and your just sadistic like him, you rather go out with insane clock man then a puppet who is loving and kind enough to share a bed with you."

"It's not about the bed. It's about love and yea I know you love me but I found someone I truly like."

"Do you love him?" My eyes widen with disbelief. I carried my bag in one hand and my jacket on the other. Harry gave me sad eyes. The saddest eyes I had ever seen.

"Tell Manny I said bye and Robin." I walked away without any answers. I was just an asshole but I knew what I like. Harry hated Tony a lot after what he has done to them. In the resent years, in which I could not say. Manny was sad too. He always say that I'm his friend and his dad Roy is his best friend. Manny was a sweet yellow guy. His feelings with nature was extraordinary. If a fly dies he cries for hours. I hate leaving him. Robin would be disappointed with me leaving. Tony was already outside waiting. I was so ready to go. Harry try to escort me out but I was old enough to handle leaving out the house. Manny tried to peak but I could not look back or I will cry. Tony and I took hands and walked down a couple blocks to his big house. A huge mansion with floor to ceiling windows. It was awkward and we didn't even talk. All we did was listen to others chatting and cars rolling away whenever the light turns green. "Here we are." He helped me with my bags and held my left hand to help boost me in the house. Everything was still the same and left how it was for the party. "I have not clean yet but I will get to it. Go to my room and settle in." I nodded. The house is huge and everything that ticked echoed the room. I found Tony's room after walking through the long golden clock filled hallway. The room had big golden French doors, a silver chandelier, lit up golden candles and a golden furnished bed with clock sheets. I dropped my bags in the middle of this huge room. I tilt my head back and spun around like I was princess in a ball room. "You like it?" A deep voice echoed. I stopped suddenly.

"Yes I do. This is magnificent! The gold reminds me of a palace of a god or a king. I want to feel the bed." I ran and did a flip up on the king size bed. Tony undid his suit and took off his shoes.

"Brilliant right?" He followed me up the bed and plopped to lay down. I looked back at him and he caught me staring. Surprisingly I decided to lay down beside him. But first I undid my long hair. I felt so relaxed and used to being around him. The room was so silent and all I could hear was him ticking. And we stayed that way for hours until we felt like doing something.


	5. Chapter 5 paradise

Tony

Chapter 5

Paradise

For hours we layed there and he finally said something. "Lisa? You know that I like you a lot more then Harry. Harry is like a fly on a wall. When I come around he fly's away. I know he doesn't like me. He doesn't want you to be near me. But! I hated when your friends are keeping me away from you. I will try everything in my power to." He stopped when I stared at him.

"You're in love with me?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you too much Lisa. I am attracted to you my princess. And I hope you feel the same way." His thumbs were tracing my jaw line. I blushed a little. I finally gain my confidence and drew myself closer to him. I finally leaned towards him and kissed him. Our lips pressed together. He began to take off his shoes and took off my slippers. I put my hands on his coat to unbutton it. It was so quiet I can hear his ticking chest. I got rid of his coat and put it on the edge of the bed. His satin shirt was red as blood. He began to kiss my neck as I started to unbutton his shirt and undid his tie. I giggled a little because the way his lips were tracing my neck it tickled. When his shirt came off I looked at his blue chest. His body was really nice, he then put me on the pillow he was on and took off his pants. He wore blue boxers with little red numbers. "Tony?" I moaned. He still kept kissing my neck and slowly scrolled down to my breast. "Take off your satin pajamas." He whispered. I put my hands on my straps and pulled them down. Tony scrolled down even more to kiss my belly. He pulled my pajamas off. I was already naked under. He stopped to stare at my body. He was so stiff as if I had magic to freeze him. His eyes ticked down from my face to my chest. He swallowed. I smiled up at him and his breathing got heavier. "Lisa?" He called my name very quietly.

"Yes?" I answered. He took his glove off from his right hand and left hand. He took his hand and placed them on my breast. I took my hand and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He hurried to take his boxers off. I smiled in between the kiss. He slowly opened my legs and next thing he pushed right in me. I let myself moan a little. He slowly thrust inside of me and then it went faster. His one hand scrolled my thigh and the other went in the back of me tugging on my hair. The sensation was great. I felt like moaning out loud. Tony growled and groaned louder. It was getting hot and heavy. I was sweating on my four head and took his hand from the back to wipe the sweat off. "Ah! Tony!? Mmmmm…." I moaned louder. As I called his name he picked me up and I was sitting on his lap. We pulled in closer. Our sweaty body was pressing on each other. The speed was steady and it was feeling just right for me to moan. "UH. This feels nice." He moaned. The bouncing of my long curly hair was not being bouncier as it used to because half of it was sticking on my back. Tony's hair was very wet. I whispered something in his ear but I was out of breath and I couldn't talk much. The heat was going to the extreme and making my body feel hot. I burred my face in his collar bone. He growled and pulled me off. He turned me around and I was facing the pillows. His member was still inside me. He kept pumping faster and faster until we moaned in pleasure and the feeling of him letting go. We plopped down onto the bed like ragdolls. As we were breathing heavy it was filling the air. "It felt so good. He He." He stated. I turned over to face him and I pulled myself over to him to lay on his chest.

"Have you ever had sex?" I asked.

"No." He shyly said.

"Well you're good for a first timer." I smiled.

"Sex is so strange to me. But yet I feel so relieved."

"Like stress?" I asked.

"No. I haven't been stressed lately." His fingers traced my shoulders.

"You are amazing Tony. I love listening to your voice. You do remind me of Mr. Darcy from the movie 'Pride and prejudice.'" The ticking of his chest sounded like a whole bunch of clocks ticking at the same time. Tony sighed at my remarks. I felt really cold from the sweat beams.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tony said. Before he got up he looked at me and I was already asleep. He picked me up slowly to lay me on the other side of the bed. I was really asleep. Dreaming and more dreaming about something. Tony was already in the bathroom taking his steamy shower. I opened one eye to peak through the steam to see him fully naked. I smiled. Tony was done. He got out, wrapped the white towel around his lower torso. I can hear him brushing his teeth and see him coming his hair. Tony came into the room to see if I am sleeping still. "I know you are not sleeping." He winked. I smiled and got sat up straight looking at my nails. He comes and sits on the edge grabbing all his clothes. He then spoke. "I do suppose you are going back?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here. I feel welcome and safe here… with you Tony."

"But you have to go back Lisa I can't keep you here. It's not right. You and Harry like each other and you guys had your problems you are fine." I sighed at his statement.

"You don't know. Tony I….." He cut me off as he came towards me.

"You will leave here Lisa. I am not going anywhere. We had sex and that is that. We can talk later. But I think Harry likes you and I already cut in between you and him." He stared at me for a second.

"You don't know anything about me and him. Nothing! Tony I like you more than him."

"No you don't!" He yelled. His voice was fierce and terrifying.

"Yes I do!" I yelled back. He then pushed me back down onto the bed. The force was intense.

"Please. Don't tell me who you are in love with. I know and you know that. I am not here for just sex. I am telling you that I like you, but you were flirting with Harry more than me."

"No! I…." He hushed me with his index finger.

"You are just confused Lisa."

"No! I am not. Tony I am not confused."

"Ha Ha Ha. Are you sure Ms. Lisa?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then if you do love me. You must tell the others and you can't see them again. Ever! Again. Got it!?" I looked down to see his hands around my wrist and I felt them squeezing me. I struggled a little bit to signal him to let me go. His blue eyes turned red. They were staring dead at me. "Yes." Tears started to stroll down my cheeks. I was really terrified. I lost eye contact with him. Tony was getting angry. I was too scared to tell him that I was scared of him. He finally let me go. Tony kissed me on the lips.

"I am going to pretend that the others do not exist." He said.

"What should…I do?" I struggled to ask.

"You figure it out Lisa. Then tell me who you really love." Those words made my stomach feel funny. He got up to continue getting dressed. I sighed. Then I got up with the satin sheets wrapped around me. I through on my slippers and walked towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing Lisa?" He asked.

"Getting in the…."

"Shower is over there." He pointed. I swallowed hard. I headed to the shower, I turned it on to warm water and took the satin sheets off. I stepped in out of my slippers. The shower felt really nice on my hair and with the water rolling down my back. When I was done I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. The steam from the shower made me feel nice and clean. I sprayed shower spray of mango peach and I comb my long hair. I then took my underwear and bra put them on and headed out the bathroom. Tony went down stairs so I was the only one upstairs.


End file.
